An antirattle device that clips onto a brake pad is already known. This antirattle device 200 is depicted in perspective in FIG. 6. It is made up of a thin sheet metal plate 201 which may or may not be covered and which is provided with two tabs 202 at the bottom and with one tab 203 at the top defining three points of a convex triangle. This antirattle device 200 is intended to be fixed in place by engaging on the backing plate of a brake pad.
Attachment is achieved simply by deforming the tabs 202, 203 so as to clamp the backing plate. However, this known solution has a number of disadvantages, particularly the fact that the antirattle device is deformed in the region of the interface with the caliper; the fingers or piston of the actuator reduce the functional clearance such that the residual torque and pedal travel are increased.
Furthermore, the firmness with which the antirattle device is held on the pad varies according to the relative dimensions of the pad and of the antirattle device.